


Kinktober 2019 Day 15 - Thigh fucking

by smutbunni10



Category: Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: JC doesn't want to admit he cares, Kinktober 2019, M/M, MDZS Kinktober, One Shot, Short, Smut, XiCheng is kinky, Xichen knows what he likes, horny Xichen, thigh fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-15
Updated: 2019-10-15
Packaged: 2020-11-28 11:14:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20965634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutbunni10/pseuds/smutbunni10
Summary: Jiang Cheng is actually tired, but Lan Xichen is obviously horny and wants to play a bit without stressing his lover too much. He has some nice meaty thighs after all, so they could be useful for Xichen...





	Kinktober 2019 Day 15 - Thigh fucking

**Author's Note:**

> Thighfucking? Check....urgh, why did this take me so long?..University started yesterday and I got so many classes, so I am not sure if I will be able to continue writing a oneshot for every single day...I hope you won't hate me if I upload the stories on other days and continue it until November!

Hot bathing water spilled over the rim of the tub as the owner of the house sat dow into it and sighed. Walking through the forests and fields with the boys for almost four days already has made Jiang Cheng exhausted, mentally and physically. The room was beautifully decorated by candles and small incense burners that filled the air with the scent of fresh flowers and salty water, helping the Clan leader relax in his bath. Slowly footsteps approached him and stopped right behind him, making him look up quickly.

"There you are, Wanyin. Didn't you hear my knocking?" a tall man asked with a smile on his lips. It was no other than his lover Lan Xichen.

"How did you get in here?" Jiang Cheng asked confused and turned around in the water, covering himself slightly. Xichen chuckled and kneeled down in front of the tub.

"You forgot to lock the door again. So I was able to enter your room. But like I said, you didn't hear my knocking. I am sorry if I surprised you. I thought it would be good if I was here tonight to help you relax after such an exhausting travel with the young ones." the taller man explained with a gentle voice and smiled, reaching out to caress Jiang Cheng's cheek but his hand was quickly taken away again.

"Yeah, it was difficult and I'm tired...Let me stay here a bit longer" the man in the tub answered and sunk deeper into the water until his body was completely covered in the comfortable warmth. He let out a long sigh of relief and closed his eyes, only hearing the rustling of fabric as his partner untied his outer robes and sat behind him, putting the big hands into the water to massage the strained shoulders.

"Wanyin...you have knots all over your neck and shoulders. Have you been slouching again? Didn't I tell you to sit straight?" Xichen said warningly, his voice a playful tone though.

"Just shut up and massage me already. You know I can't do it all the time" Jiang Cheng mumbled in protest and hummed as the hands on his skin began to knead him more, thumbs pressing precisely into the knots. Xichen smiled and did as his lover ordered, his hands moving carefully across the hardened muscles, down his arms and back up, slowly letting his healing energy cure the painful knots and help Jiang Cheng regain some power. He sighed deeply and tilted his head as Xichen suddenly moved closer and kissed his neck, breathing against it softly.

"A-Cheng...why don't we continue with the massage in bed? It's more comfortable there, isn't it? You're already soaked now.." Xichen suggested with a sweet luring voice and reached his hands down into the water, suddenly pulling the other man out if his sleepy trance.

"W-wait! Let me down! At least let me dry off quickly! I don't want to sleep in a wet bed tonight" he groaned and wiggled himself out of the other man's arms, quickly grabbing a big towel to dry is wet body. Xichen willingly let him down from his arms and watched, a smile on his lips. Jiang Cheng frowned slightly when he but on his robe and the other one approached him again, wrapping his arms around the slim waist.

"A-Cheng...I missed you" Xichen whispered softly and kissed the mouth of his confused partner gently, running his tongue teasingly across the lower lip before Jiang Cheng finally gave in and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hm...missed you too.." he mumbled into their sweet kiss and began to walk towards his bed in a slow pace, making sure their didn't bump into anything on their way. Soon they were both laying on top of each other, their kiss wild and sloppy as they tried to shove the clothes off their bodies. Jiang Cheng was naked only a few moments later while Lan Xichen still fumbled with the heavy layers of his robes, though his lover helping him get into the mood already, massaging his sensitive middle through the fabric.

"Come on. You can do it faster! I am tired and don't have all night to play around" the younger man teased and smirked slightly when he squeezed the growing erection, making Xichen hiss slightly.

"Just...a moment.." he mumbled, his shaky fingers finally untying the strings inside his robes. Quickly he chucked them off his shoulders, letting them drop to the floor before he took off the pants as well and got back into bed. Jiang Cheng was already licking his lips as the tall man crawler on top of him.

"Mm...you feel so warm against me..." he moaned softly as he wrapped his arms around Xichen's neck, the latter beginning to place gentle but needy kisses along the other's jawline. His erection twitched happily against Jiang Cheng's leg, asking for attention from the younger man.

"I think...you'll have to help me with this before you can go to sleep." the Lan Clan leader whispered seductively into his lover's ears and smirked, already rubbing himself against his thigh teasingly. Jiang Cheng moaned softly and wanted to reach down already, but he was immediately stopped by the other's strong hand.

"W-what? Why are you stopping me? Didn't you want me to help?" Jiang Cheng asked confused and frowned when Xichen suddenly sat up between his legs and grabbed under his knees.

"That's right. But I have a better idea" Lan Xichen said quickly and pulled the slim legs up, pressing them together in front of him laying them across his shoulder. Jiang Cheng was even more confused when the other almost folded him in half, but quickly he understood when Xichen suddenly began to press his hard erection between his thighs, pulling out, rubbing against them with the tip and pushing back inside. Xichen huffed lightly, his breaths getting faster as he repeated it once more, though Jiang Cheng sighed and reached under his pillow, grabbing a small bottle of oil.

"Here, use this or else you might damage your skin down there....it's too dry" Jiang Cheng mumbled, a clear blush appearing on his cheeky as he tilted his head to look away from the other man.

"A-Cheng is so caring. Thank you!" Xichen said gently and smirked a bit, knowing the other didn't like such cute praises. With a huff Jiang Cheng crossed his arms and pouted, still not looking at his lover. Xichen quickly lubed himself and the insides of the soon-to-be-fucked thighs with the oil, and got back into position. With only a light thrust of his hips he pushed back inside the thighs, moaning softly as the oil warmed up immediately. Jiang Cheng clenched his jaw and closed his eyes, pretending the other's lustful game wouldn't affect him. But soon Xichen was moving faster, his cock slipping in and our from between the fleshy thighs, the squishing sound arousing him even more. And finally the other Clan leader reacted as well, his arms dropping to his sides as he slowly looked down at himself. The glistening head of his lover's dick appeared between between his thighs, pulsing lightly before disappearing again, leaving the the flesh covered in oil and transparent sticky precum. Soon Jiang Cheng began to moan as well, his legs clenching slightly around the hard member as it moved fast between them, making him hard as well.

"Does it feel good for you too, Wanyin?" Xichen asked gently and smiled, his breathing fast and heavy. Jiang Cheng nodded and licked his lips as his own erection twitched against his stomach. Quickly he reached down and began stroking himself with the rhythm of Xichen's thrusts. They moved faster with each second and moaned louder, huffing aroused and exhausted into the air.

"Lan Huan...please...cum for me!" Jiang Cheng whispered seductively all of a sudden as he looked up into his lover's eyes that were dark with lust. Xichen growled and nodded quickly, snapping his hips back and forth. Soon he couldn't hold it anymore and Jiang Cheng already pressed his thighs even harder together, desperately awaiting his and his partner's release. His a loud moan, Lan Xichen finally unloaded himself between the other's warm thighs, still rocking his hips slightly to enjoy the afterglow of his orgasm. Jiang Cheng came as well only seconds later, spilling the white fluid all over his stomach and chest. Both of them stayed in their position until they regained their control over their exhausted bodies, smiling slightly.

"I believe...you have to take a bath again, Wanyin. Your whole body is dirty now." Xichen said with a light chuckle and pulled the other one against his chest.

"Only if you join me properly this time" Jiang Cheng teased and smirked, wrapping his arms around his lover's neck to stay close to him. Xichen nodded and grabbed the other's waist, hoisting him up from the bed and carrying him back to the bathtub.


End file.
